The beach and what happened next
by TheGingerGuineaPig
Summary: Fluffy one-shot. Lanie and Esposito fic.


**Due to the disappointing response to Eva I have decided to try my hand at one shots. Hopefully you enjoy it and if you review I might be tempted to write more. **

The beach was empty. A cool breeze fluttered through her hair as she sat back watching the waves come and go. In the distance she could almost make out the sound of a road, but if she tried hard enough she could blank it out.

"Hey- there." Said her favourite voice as the owners hand reached out to give her a cup of tea.

"Hey." She said smiling at the mug she was now holding as she wrapped her fingers around the mug.

"How long have you been sitting out here?" He asked taking a seat beside her.

"Maybe an hour, I kind of lost track of time." She admitted as the wind picked up sweeping her hair off her shoulders.

"It's starting to get cold out here." He stated

"Whimp." She said playfully slapping his arm.

"You know we do have a fire place inside where it's warm. Some may even say it's romantic." He said snuggling into his army green coat. A hundred metres in front of him the sea met the land in a perfectly imperfect line. He glanced back at the chalky hills behind him and mentally queried how they could be so strikingly white on such a murkily dark day.

"What even more romantic than cuddling on the beach?"

"Some may say that, and it's warm inside to. Besides no one's doing any cuddling here."

"Oh I'm sorry" She said wrapping her arm around him. "Is this any better?"

"Hhhmmm only a bit I would be a lot happier inside through." He teased her.

"Well I wouldn't want to spoil you, would I? Besides we don't spend enough time outside."

"Yes, because it's always cold outside. But I suppose it is, quite nice out here." He said. Suddenly he pulled her into a tight embrace causing her spill half her tea onto the cold pebbles. A small yelp of enjoyment left her lips and they fell over laughing, rolling in spilt tea. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

They sat up after while just watching the repetitive world around them. Before long he shuffled around and ended up with his head on her lap ready to fall asleep.

"What do you think everyone's doing back home?" She asked breaking the silence.

"I think Castle is probably driving Beckett up the wall and Ryan is standing in the corner of the room watching them, wondering if there together yet."

"Probably." She said as a small laugh left her lips. "Do you think they are?" She questioned.

"I don't know I can never tell what either of them are thinking."

"Me either." She said realizing that even though she was best friends with Kate Beckett she never completely knew what she was thinking.

"Well, we can't expect them to tell us if we don't tell them about us."

"Should we tell them?"

"Well, we'll have to eventually."

"I know but it has been a year now. I think it's probably time we told them."

"Ok deal when we get back to New York we tell them."

He ran his fingers over the object in his pocket and took a deep breath. It had been a year since they had been at the beach in Scotland making a deal to tell their friends about it, about them.

He had planned today perfectly.

"What do you have planned today?" She asked him

"Nothing special." He said with a sneaky smile.

"Are you hiding something from me?" She asked in a light-hearted manner.

He had learnt from his partner's mistake and had been sure that Ryan knew the cover story by-heart. He had spent hours talking to Beckett about the perfect way to do it, (they had ended up making a five page long list of options, and had carefully gone through each one before crossing it off) and finally he knew exactly how he wanted to it, and last but not least he had made Castle swear not to tell anyone, not even Alexis.

The day had gone like any other day and the sky was promising a beautiful sunset, he took her up onto the roof of the prescient. He knew they weren't supposed to be up their but, the best things always happened when rules were broken. He stood facing her, heart beating, wide eyed.

Marry me was all he needed to say.

Xx

**Hopefully you enjoyed that, just so you know that was a Lanie and Esposito fic. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. **


End file.
